It's a bird, No, It's a plane, No, It's aGhost?
by Actiongirl101
Summary: Chase and his friends are walking in the forest when a green portal opens in the sky and what comes out? It's your old pal Danny Phantom and he brings a brand new friend!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Portal

Chase's POV

"Oh Chase, When are we going to reach the clearing? My feet are killing me!" Jinja complained.

"I'm with Jinja, It feel like we've been walking for days!" Bren complained And looked down at his aching feet.

"It's only been a couple of hours, Bren, and besides we're almost there." I said, "Oh and we'd better gather some firewood to." By the time we made it to the clearing we had enough firewood to last us all night.

"Finally we made it and just in time to, look the sun's going down," Dax said as he pointed to the setting sun.

"It truly is beautiful, isn't it?" Beyal said admiring the different colors in the sky.

"Yeah," Jinja said and stared at Beyal.

"Alright guys let's set up camp," I said and started to get are stuff out. By night fall we were all fast asleep by a roaring fire.

*****Amity Park School*********************************************

Danny's POV

I was at my locker in my school talking to my two best friends Sam and Tucker and the new girl Alex, who I recently found has ghost powers to and many other interesting powers to. We were talking about last nights pitiful attempt of a ghost attack by, guess who, the Box Ghost!

"HA! Easiest Ghost Ever!" Alex said as she grabbed a soda from the machine.

"Yeah I know! Might as well just drag him into the ghost zone instead of using the Fenton thermos!" I said as we all laughed.

"Hey, Alex, you never told us how you became half ghost," Sam said.

"Oh, I, uh don't really know how I got my ghost powers. They just came to me." Alex said slightly hesitantly, then the bell rang,"Oh! There's the bell better head to class, see you guys later!" Alex said and quickly ran down the hall.

"I wonder why she keeps avoiding that subject? In fact she avoids any subject about her powers or past," Tucker said noticing how she always found away around that question. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as a blue mist came out of her mouth and mine. Alex phased through the ground while no one was looking and I ran to the bathroom.

$$$$$Outside of School$$$$$$

Alex's POV

"Hello prey," said Skulker as Danny Phantom (Danny Fenton) and Black Phantom (me) flew out of the school.

"Skulker!" Danny said and charged up an ecto blast.

"Whelp, Guess what I've decided to hunt you both down and use one of you as a nice little rug," Skulker said and shot a missile at Danny, who was so caught of guard by Skulkers remark that he didn't have time to put up a shield and he ended up flying through the air. I felt both disgusted and angry.

"Hey Skulker! First Eww and second LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled and shot a huge light/ecto blast at him. He tried to side step it but the blast was so huge and powerful that it hit him full force and he was sent flying through the air! Then a weird looking portal opened up and he flew through it. I put my hands on my knees and started panting, but then I remembered something.

"_Danny!" _I thought and flew over to him."Are you ok?" I said out loud as he was getting up.

"Yeah, I think so." he said and then looked around,"Where's Skulker?"

"I'm not sure, one minute I blast him through the air and the next minute he flew through this weird portal thing," I said and pointed in the direction of the portal. He flew up there to take a closer look.

"It doesn't look like a ghost portal. If it was then it would have closed by now," he said and started circling the portal."In fact I've never seen anything like it."

"Where do you think it goes?" I asked completely forgetting about school.

"I don't know," he said and we stood in front of the portal, staring at it, when something blasted us through the portal!

~~~~Chase's camp site~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beyal's POV

I woke up with a start, because of a vision, about a boy with snow white hair and green eyes, he was wearing some kind of black and white jump suit and a girl with the same style except instead of white she had blue we were fighting them the only weird thing is they had no monsuno.

_"If we were fighting them then they must be enemies," _I thought. Then I heard Chase start to stir.

"Oh. Beyal? What are you doing up?" he asked as he sat up in his sleeping bag.

"I had another vision. What about you?" I asked and looked at him.

"Weird dream," He said and then the others woke up at the same time."Ok that was interesting." He threw some more wood into the fire.

"Why are you guys up?" Jinja asked and rubbed her eyes.

"The same reason we are all up," I said and looked at the stars.

"What do you mean?" Bren asked and stared at the little monk quizzically.

"What were your dreams like?" I said.

"Mine, was we were fighting some kids with white hair and no monsunos," Chase said. Jinja sat up straight.

"Mine was like that to," she said.

"Mine to!" Bren exclaimed.

"That was my vision," I said and we all looked at Dax.

"I only woke up cause Bren kicked me in the shoulder," Dax said and moving his arm around to rotate his shoulder.

"Yeah, he-he, sorry about that," Bren said and started rubbing his neck.

"Whatever," Dax said.

"Ok, so back to the dream," Chase said.

"Yes, I believe we all had the same vision," I said.

"Wait so that dream was actually a vision?" Jinga said.

"Yes and I believe it's going to happen very soon," I said. Chase looked at me.

"How soon?" he said. Then a weird looking portal opened up.

"I'd say right now," Dax said and looked at the portal that was now floating above the trees. Suddenly some stranger flew through the portal and landed in the forest.

"Come on guys lets see if he's ok!" Chase said and started to run in the direction where the stranger landed.

"Chase! Wait," Jinja called out and Chase stopped," we don't know this guy. He could be one from our vision."

"Yeah! Besides it looks like we've got more company!" Bren said pointing toward the portal. Chase looked at it as something came out and landed right in front of them. When the smoke cleared it revealed the two kids from their vision!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Authors note:**

**Hey! I'm new to so please be nice! I've written a couple of fanfics before just not on this website. Also if you want to know how Danny met Alex then ask me. I'm still working on the story but I can tell you where to find it!**

**P.S. EVIL CLIFFIE! HA HA HA! *:) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phase 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Monsuno or Danny Phantom. tear,cry,tear.

? POV

"Exelent, everything is going according to plan," a man said in the shadows as he pulled out an inter deminsional communicator."Skulker!" he yelled into the communicator.

"Yes," Skulker said as he came on the communicators screen.

"Have they crossed through the portal yet?" he asked.

"Yes sir and they landed right where you said they would," Skulker said.

"Good. Begin phase 2," the man said and snapped the communicator shut."Soon my plan shall be complete and young Daniel will come crawling to me."

Chase's Campsite

Danny's POV

"Oh, what hit me?" I said as I sat up. I was relieved to find that I was still in ghost form. After my mind started to clear I remembered getting shot through the portal with Alex, then all went black."_Wait, where's Alex?_" I thought as I looked around. Then I saw her a few feet in front of me, lying on her stomach and just begining to stir.

"What?Where am I?" She asked as she pushed herself up with one hand and held her head with her other hand.

"Not sure," I said as I walked toward her. She jumped, not expecting anyone to answer her, but when she saw it was me she calmed down.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked and looked at her scratches on her her arms. She looked looked relieved as I was when she saw she was still in her ghost form.

"All I remember was getting shot through the portal with you," I said.

"Shot?" She asked surprised,"I remember looking at the portal then waking up here."

"Huh. Maybe you took most of the blast," I said. She started staring at something. Suddenly her face went pailer than usual, but immediately went back to it's normal ghostly color.

"Maybe. Do you think we could ask them?" she asked and pointed to the five teens standing behind me, wispering. I turned around just as one of the teens stepped up. He had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, a blue jacket with white on the shoulders and down part of the front, brown pants and belt, and black boots.

"Who are you," he said and I looked at Alex, her face showed both recognition and fear.

Alex's POV

I couldn't believe it. One minute I'm in Amity Park and the next I'm in a different deminsion talking to Danny and now Chase and his friends are here wispering behind Danny's back. I was focusing on what they were saying and only half listening to what Danny was saying.

Chase and friends wispering.

"Ok so the vision is already coming true, but maybe we can keep them from attacking us," Chase said to his friends.

"What should we do?" Beyal asked also staring us.

"I say we hit 'em hard before they can do anything to us," Dax said pulling out his Monsuno.

"How about we try the direct approach," Chase said.

"You know something, that girl looks kind of familiar," Jinja said staring at me.

"Yeah, maybe Jinja's on to something, I think we've seen her before," Bren said and saw my face turn whiter than before, but imediately returning to it's earlier color.

"Well then let's see who she is," Chase said and turned around in time to see me point at them and Danny turn towards them.

Back to my normal hearing

Chase stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. Danny looked at me.

"You can tell them our ghost names, just don't give them our real names or change in front of them," I wispered to Danny and he nodded.

"My name is Danny Phantom and this is my friend Black Phantom," he said gesturing to me. I just waved.

"I'm Chase and these are my friends, Jinja,Bren,Beyal, and Dax," Chase said as he pointed to each of them. Dax eyed us suspiciously. Suddenly there came a blast from the forest that nearly hit Danny and Skulker emerged from the bushes.

"SKULKER!" Danny yelled, his hands starting to glow, which surprised Chase and his team,"What are you doing here?"

"Following you so I can capture these kids and bring them back to our employer. Don't you remember, Apprentices?" he said with a smirk on his face. Chase immediatly grabbed his Monsuno and prepared for battle, his friends (beside's Dax) did the same.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled, his hair turning into flames. Skulker took a step back.

"Danny, calm down! Your hair looks like Dan's!" I yelled trying to get him to calm down. Once he heard the Dan part he took a deep breath and his hair went back to normal. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then I heard Chase yell,

"LOCK! Launch!" he spun the core, causing it to hit a tree and release a giant polar bear with blue crystals. It roared violently. Danny fell backward at the sight,Skulker ran into the forest, but I had seen him before so I wasn't surprised. After he recovered, Danny charged at Lock, but got swatted away.

"Danny!" I yelled and ran to see if he was ok.

Skulkers POV

"Phase 2 complete, they are battling as we speek," I said into the inter deminsional communicator.

"Excelent," A man said,"Soon Daniel will come running to me." The screen went blank.

"And I shall have his pelt," I said after the screen went blank."Your days are numbered Whelp." and with that I flew off.

-:::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::-

AN/ Hey sorry if it's a short chapter but it was easier to end the chapter this way. I will also be happy to hear your opinion of my story! until the next chapter,bye! *:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Strangers in a strange land

Chase's POV

_"So these guys are out to get us. Well that's not gonna happen,"_ I thought as I took out Lock's core.

"Danny,calm down! Your hair looks like Dan's!" Black yelled. I looked up to see Danny's hair turn from a blue fire back to his white hair.

"What the crag," I heard Dax say and I was thinking the same thing.

"Who are these guys?" I said after Black sighed, obviously relieved, but the question is why?

"I don't know, but aren't we suppose to be fighting them?" Jinja asked.

"Oh, yeah. LOCK! Launch!" I yelled and threw Lock's core. It dinged against a tree and a blue light appeared. A giant polar bear with blue crystals on it came out of the light. The metal guy ran out of the clearing, Danny fell backwards, but Black seemed to expect this and was unaffected by Lock. After Danny recovered, he charged at Lock, but Lock swatted him away by his huge paw. Danny seemed stunned as he flew through the air and hit a tree.

"Danny!" Black cried and ran to see if he was ok. Lock tried to swat her away, but she went through his paw.

"What, how?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jinja said as stunned as the rest of us. I saw Danny get up as Black reached him, they talked for a minute while I processed everything that happened. Then I saw Lock charge at them and they did something impossible. They FLEW! Up in the air! Danny shot some beam at Lock and I was in too much shock to say anything.

Alex's(a.k.a Black's) POV

I ran to see if Danny was ok. I saw Locks paw coming at me and I quickly went intangible as I ran, allowing me to pass harmlessly through it. When I reached Danny he was just getting up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said."How do we beat that thing?"

"hmm" I said and I thought for a minute then snapped my fingers."I got it!"

"Got what?" he asked.

"A plan," I said then I whispered the plan in his ear.

"Got it," he said, then the ground started shaking and when we looked up we saw Lock charging at us. We flew up, nearly missing the monsunos attack, causing it to hit a tree. I looked back to see the shocked look on Chase's face.

_"Priceless!"_ I thought holding back a laugh.

"Uh, Black, anytime you want to start the plan!" Danny yelled, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, right," I said as I landed on the ground. "Yo Fur Ball!," I yelled at Lock as I waved my hands. He looked at me and growled."Why are you going after him, I'm the one that's the bigger threat!"

"Hey!" Danny yelled sarcastically and I smiled. Lock turned his attention on me and I started running. He chased after me and I started dodging attacks and shooting light blasts from my hands to keep it angry. The whole time I'd been concentrating on making copies of myself and Danny had been building up strength and waiting for my signal. Finally I was able to split myself into four copy's.

"Come and catch me!" three of the four yelled and ran in different directions. The I became invisible and flew over to Team Core-Tech. Lock was momentarily confused.

"Lock! Go after the one that ran to your left!" Chase yelled helping his monsuno. Lock obeyed and ran to his left. While I was invisible and waiting for the right moment. Lock took out Alex's1&2 and was going after 3. I saw my chance and overshadowed Jinja.

"Now!" I yelled. Danny let out his ghostly wail, his most powerful attack, on Lock. Lock's health dropped to red. I gave Alex3 the signal and she overshadowed Lock. Lock's core flashed from blue to yellow back and forth, because he was fighting against being controlled. Finally it turned all yellow.

"What the-" Chase said, but then he saw Lock's crystals, eyes, and chest turn yellow. His health was back up and I put the second part of our plan into action. (Still in Jinja's body) I grabbed the core from Chase.

"Jinja, what are you doing?" Beyal asked as I ran to Danny.

"You ok?" I asked Danny, who was sitting down panting.

"Alex?" he asked quietly.

"Who'd you think it was," I said and helped him up.

"I..thought..you..were..in..the.. monster," he said between breaths.

"Alex3 is in Lock," I whispered, "but the plan worked. I've got Jinja, Lock, his core, and we're still in our ghost forms," I said and he smiled.

Chase's POV

"Now!" Jinja shouted, only it didn't sound like Jinja, it sounded like that Black Phantom girl.

_"It's probably my imagination,"_ I thought, but then Danny let out some wail that was so loud that I had to cover my ears. When the wail stopped and I uncovered my ears I looked at Locks health.

"He's almost drained! Not good," I thought. Then I saw his core turn from blue to yellow and back to blue. "That's probably worse." The core went all yellow.

"What the-" I said shocked, then I looked up and saw the same thing happen to Lock's crystals, eyes, and chest. "Ok, this really isn't my day," I thought, then Jinja grabbed the core from my hands and ran to Danny.

"Jinja, what are you doing?" Beyal asked obviously surprised by Jinja's actions.

"Jinja!" I called out, but she didn't hear me. She was talking with Danny. "JINJA!" I yelled louder. She turned and I saw her eyes. Her eyes weren't their normal color, they were green, glowing in fact. I stared at her for a minute then said her name one more time. Her eyes changed from green, back to blue and she put a hand to her head.

"Chase?" she said and I ran up to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I-I," she stuttered before her eyes changed back to green and she pushed me to the ground.

"Wow, this ones stronger than I remem-thought," she said, this time I was sure it was Black's voice.

"Black? What did you do to Jinja," I demanded.

"I'm just taking her for a joy ride," she said and walked back over to Danny. I was done being shocked.

"NIGHTSTONE! LAUNCH!" I yelled and spun Nightstone's core. Then it was Nightstone vs. Lock.

Alex's POV

_"Great, now I have to fight,"_ I thought and handed Lock's core to Danny.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked.

"It'll show you Lock's health, you have to command him to do attacks," I told him.

"How?" he asked again.

"We don't have time for this!" I said. I used some of my power to link to Danny's mind and show him how to work the core."It'll be in your control as long as it's yellow."

"Ok, but can't your copy control him," he said.

"Just do as I said," I replied and ran to the rest of Team Core-Tech. I managed to use my shapeshifting powers to make my eyes and voice look and sound like Jinja's.

"Hey guys," I said faking a little guilt.

"Jinja? What happened to you?" Beyal asked.

"I'm not sure. I was watching those guys fight Lock, then I felt weird, next thing I knew I was talking to Chase and then running to you guys," I replied.

"You don't remember anything else after Lock got taken over?" Bren asked.

"Lock got taken over?" I said faking the surprise in my voice.

"Yeah, that Black girl did something to him," Dax said and pointed to Lock. I turned and saw Lock and how my copy made him.

"Does the yellow mean that they're working for Storm?" I asked.

"That would make sense, I mean that metal guy said they had an employer. Maybe it's Storm!" Bren said. Suddenly I felt my copy getting weaker and I knew it wouldn't be long before Lock returned to his core and to Chase. I turned and nodded to Danny and he understood. I let my copy return to me and flew out of Jinja, who collapsed soon after. Lock turned back to blue and his health was gone, he returned to his core and I turned invisible and snuck the core back on Chase's belt. After that Danny turned invisible and we flew off to find Skulker and get back home.

DPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMD PMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDP MDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPM DPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMDPMD PMDPMDPM

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 3! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND MYRATHESARK, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! THANK EVERYONE WHO R&R FOR THIER SUPPORT! THOSE WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED PLEASE DO! IT BRINGS JOY TO ME WHEN I FIND OUT SOMEONE REVIEW :) :) I'LL TRY TO RIGHT CHAPTER 4 AS FAST AS I CAN! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**ACTIONGIRL101 :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Secrets, Visions, and Traps

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Monsuno! I just own this story and my OC Alex Star. :_(

:::::::::Phantoms Campsite:::::::::

Alex's POV

"What do we do now? I mean we'll run out of food eventually," Danny reminded me.

"Ugh! I hate it when your right," I said and he laughed. "I guess we can change back and head into town in the morning." I yawned and let the white rings pass over me turning me from Black Phantom to Alex Star.

"Ok. Alex can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," I said and threw another stick in the fire.

"How come you didn't what them to know who we are," he asked. I stopped pitching my tent, looked at him, and sighed.

"It was a year ago, I was living in a run down home with my to best friends, Alex and Naomi. One day-" I said, but got interrupted by Danny.

"Wait, you lived with someone with the same name as you?" he asked surprised.

"Yes and this Alex was a boy, now where was I? Oh yeah. One day when I was practicing with my new monsuono Ilene Striker came and tried to release Shriek, Alex came out and-"

"Who's Shriek?" Danny interrupted again. I sighed.

"Shriek is the reason I'm half ghost. I know I never told you this, but I think it's time I let this secret out. I had my light powers before I became half ghost, and don't interrupt this time, anyway I also have dark powers and a dark side to go with it. When ever my light powers become weaker my dark powers become stronger and when my dark powers become to strong-"

"Your dark side comes out, now I get it. Shriek is your dark side and she makes you do thing you don't want to," Danny said.

"Yeah. when I was 13 I was walking in a forest, trying to find a comfy place to spend the night. Well I didn't find one, but I did find a ghost portal. Of course at the time I didn't know it was a ghost portal, so naturally I decided to explore it. Because of my dark powers as soon as I stepped in the ectoplasm in that portal bonded with my DNA. It's also tied directly to my dark powers. So Shriek can access Black Phantom to. Now back to the first story. It was the day after my birthday, that's why I had a new monsuno, Ilene came and tried to release Shriek. Alex came out when he heard the commotion and launched his monsuno...

_Flashback_

_"Wildfire! Launch!" Alex yelled as he spun the core. It hit a tree and out came a wolf, lion, tiger monsuno. Ilene launched Dark Moon, her dragon wolf monsuno. It was an epic fight and in the end Alex was knocked out, his monsuno back in its core, and Ilene teleported us (Ilene and I) to a forest far away from our house. We continued our fight in the sky, til Ilene teleported behind me and shot me with a dark blast. I fell from the sky, I put up a shield and tried to slow down, but I just ended up going faster. I landed hard on the ground, Ilene flew down ready to finish me off, but she head someone coming and fled._

_"You got lucky Star, but I'll get you someday," she said and teleported away. I was loosing consciousness fast, but before I blacked out I saw Chase come out of some bushes._

_"Are you ok?" he said, but I fell unconscious. I started to have a terrible dream that I almost always have and when I woke up I saw him and his other friends staring at me._

_"Uh, hi I'm, uh, Alex," I said a little nervous._

_"I'm Chase, Chase Suno," he said and helped me up. He then introduced me to his friends and invited me to have something to eat. I said sure and we ate. I soon fell asleep and had the same dream, well actually it's a nightmare, except Chase and his friends are there. I woke up screaming 'No!'. I looked around and saw some grass smoking and everyone looking at me. I moved away from the fire because it reminded me of home. The day after we went into town and I bought a cd with a song on it that kind of described my life, a cd player, and headphones. _

_"Hey, who are you?" a girl said. She was wearing a hooded cloak and I couldn't see her face._

_"Me?" I replied._

_"Yeah you," she said._

_"Alex Star, who are you?" I asked._

_"Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade," she said. suddenly I got a headache and I closed my eyes. I saw an arrow heading toward Zoe. When I opened my eyes she was standing there just fine, but when I looked around I found the shooter just as he loosed his arrow. Without thinking, I dropped my stuff, jumped in front of her, and formed a shield. The arrow bounced off it and landed in front off Chase and his friends, who were staring at me wide-eyed. I sighed and started to walk off._

_"Alex wait!" Chase yelled and I stopped._

_"What?" I said sadly._

_"Where are you going?" he asked._

_"Home," I replied._

_"So we're back to the vague responses? Why are you leaving?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me to face them._

_"Cause you guys know my secret," I said as I looked at the ground sadly._

_"So, you have a secret. Dax has a million of them and we don't kick him off the team," he said_

_"Wait, does this mean I'm on the team?" I said, a glint of hope in my eye. He looked at his friends and they all shook thier head yes, except Dax and Beyal seemed think about it first. Chase looked back at me._

_"Yes you're on the team," he said with a smile. I hugged him. He seemed shocked for a minute. I let go and smiled at him."Besides those powers of yours will really help us out."_

_End flashback_

"Chase and his friends accepted me, even though I have powers. They took me in and helped me when I was so far away from home. Zoe Nightshade had also joined the team, partly because I saved her life. We won a ton of battles and slowly my nightmares faded away. However, they came back later when I was captured by storm. Chase and his friends busted me out and still had my back. After about 9 months living with them Naomi and Alex found me. I was so happy to see them, we shared stories and had some good laughs, but eventually I sent them home and stayed with Chase. Soon a battle with Eklipse came, but none of us were prepared for what he had in store," I paused to wipe away some tears. Danny looked at me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him and then went back to my story. "Ilene was there. She ambushed me while the others were fighting. She managed to bring out Shriek and I attacked my friends. Eklipse managed to get a super powerful controlling device on me. He controlled my every move and power. I attacked and beat my friends. I almost killed them, but Chase managed to stop me and with his support I over came Shriek. They stopped Eklipes' evil plan, but when they looked around I was gone. Chase was like a big brother to me. I looked up to him and he help me. I couldn't bear the thought of betraying them like that, so I left. I haven't seen them since."

"So that's why, you think they can't forgive you," he said, looking at me sadly.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Alex, they're your friends. You know they'll forgive you no matter what," he said.

"I know, but I-I don't think I have the courage to face them," I said, wiping away another tear.

"You've faced Ghost, Monsters, and Mutant frogs and you don't have the courage to say sorry? That doesn't sound like the Alex I know," he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Danny," I replied. I was going to say more, but I got a headache. It got so bad that I had to grab my head and close my eyes. _"Another vision! Come on!" _ I thought in pain. Then the vision started.

_Vision_

_Me and Danny were in town buying food (in human form of course), when I saw Team Core-Tech heading our way. I ducked into an alley, pulling Danny with me. We both saw the team pass the alley, but Chase seemed to sense us there and turned and looked down the alley. I quickly turned invisible, but Danny didn't and Chase spotted him. _

_"Who are you?" Chase said looking at Danny. _

_"I'm, uh, R-Ryan?" he said half questioningly._

_"You don't sound to sure," Chase said crossing his arms._

_"Yeah well I am," he said crossing his arms too._

_"Hey Chase! Why'd you-stop?" Bren asked when he saw Danny._

_"This kid was hear," Chase said pointing to Danny._

_"Hey!" Danny protested,"I am not a kid, I'm 14!"_

_"Ok? Why are you hiding in this alley?" Chase asked. As if it were on cue, Skulker flew down and landed in front of Danny. _

_"Hello Whelp," Skulker said aiming his gun at Danny, who had to act scared in order to keep his cover._

_"Who are you?" Danny asked, faking the scared/confused look on his face. _

_"You don't know me?" Skulker said slightly confused._

_"What's he talking about, Ryan?" Chase asked staring at Danny._

_"Oh, trying not to blow your cover. Well then," Skulker said and pointed a missile at Chase and Bren."let's see if you will reveal yourself to save them." he fired the missile._

_"No!" Danny yelled. Then the vision ended._

I opened my eyes and found that I was on the ground, curled up in a ball, with Danny, whi had finally changed back to his human form,watching over me.

"You ok?" he asked when he noticed I was 'awake'.

"Yeah, I'm fine just had a vision that's all," I replied.

"Vision? I didn't know you had visions," Danny said. I mentally slapped myself for giving that away.

"Stupid! Stupid!" I thought, then said out loud,"Yeah, they've been going on for a while now."

"Really?" he said slightly shocked.

"Yeah, listen I'm really tired, so I'm just going to go to bed now," I said, quickly getting up and walking over to my make-shift sleeping bag (which was just an old pillow and blanket.

"Alrighty, I'll keep watch. Night," he said.

"Night," I said back and I drifted of to a unrestful sleep.

* * *

**Wow! Longest chapter I've ever written! Ever! 1,926 words! Sweet! Anyway please review and give me any advice on my story, but please no flames! Oh and Alex (the boy) is someone elses OC and so is Zoe Nightshade and Naomi. Until next time! Peace!**

**Actiongirl101:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friends or foes? Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Monsuno. I really wish I did though. :( however I do own a totally awesome OC by the name of Alex Star, so I'm good. :)

Chase's POV

I was having the weirdest dream. It was like I was reliving the Shriek Eklipes battle that took place 4 months ago, but Alex wouldn't listen to me and we didn't make it. I woke sweating, panting, and almost screaming. I got up and went for a walk to think about the dream.

"Why hadn't Alex listened to me and why am I having the dream now? I hadn't even thought about that since... Alex disappeared," I thought trying to make since of it. After a while of walking I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of crying. I started to walk faster now, trying to look for the source of the crying. Finally I found it and was shocked by what I saw. Black Phantom was sitting there crying and mumbling to her self.

"I can't believe that actually did that. *cry* I almost killed them! *cry* Me! The supposed to be hero," she said over and over. I watched quietly until a yellow ring appeared around her waist and started to separate. I moved to get a closer look, but accidentally stepped on a twig. She straightened up and the rings disappeared. She slowly turned around and I grabbed my monsuno, expecting a fight. To my surprise, as soon as she saw me her eyes widened and she turned and ran. I quickly ran after her until she disappeared. I looked around and scratched my head. I had no idea where she went, but then I heard a loud cracking sound behind me and whirled around. Something hit me in the head hard and I fell. I heard Blacks voice just before I blacked out. "Sorry Chase," is all she said then I gave in to the darkness that clouded my vision.

Alex's POV

After I went to bed I had a nightmare about the last time I was here. Chase was trying to get me, or to be more specific Shriek, to stop. I wouldn't listen and I delivered the killing blow. I woke up screaming my head off. I walked out of my makeshift tent and found Danny asleep against a rock. I rolled my eyes and changed into Black Phantom. I left our campsite to think. The nightmare seemed so real and I could have sworn someone else was there. Like I could feel their presence. After a while of walking and dwelling on the subject I had to sit down and just let out all the tears I was holding back.

"I can't believe that actually did that. *cry* I almost killed them! *cry* Me! The supposed to be hero," I said this over and over again until finally I couldn't stay in ghost form. I felt the familiar yellow rings start to pass over, but before they got far I heard a twig crack behind me. I straightened up and immediately stopped the rings from transforming me back to Alex Star. I slowly looked behind me and , to my horror, saw Chase holding his monsuno. I could tell my eyes got wide and I quickly got up and ran away. I knew he was following me so I became invisible. While he was looking for me I snuck around him and broke a branch of a tree causing it to make a loud crack sound. Chase whirled around and I hit him hard in the head with the branch. He fell and I felt so bad for hitting him, but I had to keep my cover. "Sorry Chase," I said and I ran back to my camp.

Jinja's POV

I woke up to a bad dream. It was about Chase getting hurt and I couldn't do a thing about it. I looked around and noticed Chase was gone.

"Guys Wake up! Chase is gone!" she yelled waking everyone up.

"Come on Jinja! He probably just went for a walk," Bren mumbled turning back over.

"Yeah Princess, he does that a lot. I'm sure little Suno's fine," Dax said before going back to sleep.

"I have a bad feeling that something happened to him. I'm gonna go look for him," I said.

"Jinja wait. If you are truly worried then I will go with you," Beyal said as he got up.

"Thanks Beyal. Come on," I said as I ran into the forest. He followed just a little bit slower. I was going to fast and didn't see the as root sticking out of the ground and I tripped. "Ow!" I yelled before noticing the set of footprints on the ground. "Hey Beyal I found some footprints." Beyal came and looked at the footprints.

"They appears to be fresh," he said.

"Do you think they're Chase's?" I asked.

"It is a possibility," he said and help me up.

"Thanks, now come on let's follow these footprints," I said and we started walking until we came to a spot where the leaves and dirt looked like they had been sat on. Then we found two different sets of footprints. "I wonder who else was here," I thought out loud.

"Jinja look! A broken tree branch!" Beyal yelled and I ran over to him.

"Your right and look, these are drag marks! I don't like where this is headed," I replied and we followed the drag marks. Eventually we reached a tree with Chase slumped against it.

"Chase!" I yelled and ran to him. "He's out cold and he has a bump the size of Kansas on the side of his head." I said after checking to see if he was ok. "Come on Beyal, grab his other arm." he did as he was instructed and together we dragged him back to camp.

"What the crag happened to Chase?"Bren asked when he saw us dragging Chase over.

"Man little Suno looks like he just took a hit!" Dax shouted.

"As far as we can tell, he did," I said as we laid him on a sleeping bag.

"Did you guys see what happened?" Bren asked.

"No we didn't, but we have a pretty good idea," I said and told them about the footprints and finding Chase slumped against a tree.

"Wow, so you think someone did this to Chase on purpose!" Bren almost yelled.

"Yes," I said.

"But why knock Chase out? I mean normally someone would do that to get their money or to kidnap them, but Chase still has his wallet and he's still here," Dax said.

"Dax has a point. Why knock Chase out for no reason?" Bren said confused.

"We'll just have to ask him when he wakes up," I replied. "in the mean time I'm going to get some sleep." I yawned and walked over to my sleeping bag. I

_The Next Day_

I woke up at about nine. I looked around to find everyone still asleep and Chase still K.O'd.

"Guys wake up! We need to make it to town to buy more supplies," I said after I stretched. When everyone, but Chase of course, was up we had breakfast.

"I don't think we can go in to town til Chase wakes up," Bren said. Just then Chase groaned, as if in response to Bren. We all rushed over to him and he opened his eyes. When I looked at his eyes I saw that they were unfocused.

"Jinja?" he said after he sat up and could focus.

"Chase! Your ok!" I said and I hugged him, then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his shoulder.

"For scaring me," I answered.

"Okay? Do you know why I have a head ache the size of Michigan?" he asked putting a hand to his head.

"We were hoping you would remember," Bren said.

"All I remember is going for a walk then it gets kind of blurry." he replied and tried to get up, but he started to fall back down due to his head throbbing and dizzy. Bren and Dax caught him and made him sit back down.

"Take it easy Suno, you got a big bump on your head. It'd be better for you to stay sitting for a while," Dax said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Just rest Chase, when your well enough to stand we'll go into town, get some provisions, and see if you have a concussion. Who knows maybe the trip will help you remember what happened before we found you," I said. He was going to protest, but then he realized I was right and nodded his head.

Alex's POV

I had run back to the campsite and woke up Danny. After telling him what happened I agreed to take the next watch and let him sleep. However at about four o'clock in the morning I dosed off. I woke up at about noon to Danny shaking me and had breakfast.

"That was good," I said after I ate.

"Yeah. So we heading into town now?" he asked. I hesitated because of my vision.

"Sure, just let me change into a disguise," I replied.

"Why?" he asked

"What if someone recognizes me or Chase is there," I really didn't want to face him after what happened last night.

"Okay, just hurry up," he said. I nodded and ran out of site. I soon found the perfect disguise and used my morphing power to change into it. I ran back and nearly gave Danny a heart attack ( no rhyme intended ).

"Wow nice disguise," he said.

"Thanks now let's go!" I said and we walked to town. I was a bit weary of going there because of my vision, but we needed food so I decided to keep a close eye out for trouble.

* * *

**Hope you like it! It took me all day to finish this, but I really wanted to post it today to celebrate the end of summer! I really don't want summer to end it's been awesome and I actually got to become a writer! A lot of dreams have come true. Sigh, good luck with school everybody! :) until next time read and review! Actiongirl101 is out! Peace! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friends or foes? Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Monsuno:( enjoy the story:)

* * *

**Hey guys! Actiongirl101 here! I had a pretty good first day of school, so I decided to end it with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

As soon as we entered town Alex was jumpy and always looking around. It was really weird, she had only acted like this 1 time that I know of. After 5 minutes of her looking around every corner I pretty annoyed.

"Alex! What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh I just feel like we're being watched," she said and looked behind another corner before turning down it. I sighed and decided to change the subject.

"So what happened when you took a walk last night?" I asked as I followed her.

"I had a bad dream and needed to shake it off, but the farther I went into the forest the more I thought about it. After walking a while I couldn't stand it and I had to sit down and just cry," she said and looked down another alleyway. I couldn't believe what that last part.

"Alex, had cried? She never cried! Ever!" I thought then my stomach growled. "Hey how about we get something to eat so you can stop worrying and finish your story," I said out loud. She nodded and we went into a local burger place. We ordered some rugular burgers and sat down at a booth.

Third person's POV

"Ok before I start again I must ask you to call me Ashly or Ash instead of Alex okay?" she said, Danny thought about asking why, but he figured he'd probably get the same answer as in the forest about the disguise, so he just nodded his head and she continued. "Good. Now I had cried until I couldn't stay in ghost form any more. I felt the familiar rings start to pass over me but when they only got a little far I heard a crack behind me. I immediately straightened up and made the rings stop. I slowly turned my head and saw Chase standing there monsuno ready." Unknown to Danny or Alex, Chase and his group had walked into the burger place and were ordering food when Chase turned around and saw them talking. He moved a little closer to here what they were saying.

"So you hit him with a tree branch?" Danny said surprised.

"Yeah, I feel really bad about it to," Alex said and grabbed her head upset.

"Why didn't you just stay hidden and come back to camp?" Danny asked.

"If I know Chase then he would have gone farther into the forest and eventually come upon our camp. I couldn't face him let alone fight him again," she said taking a sip from her drink. When Chase heard his name was confused and angry.

"Was this the person that had knocked him out last knight? It could just be a coincidence." he thought.

"Was that really the best idea?" Danny asked.

"Hey I panicked! Beside the already think we're the enemy, dose it even matter what we do in front of them?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Danny replied crossing his arms.

"Ok fine. At least I used my powers to wake up Jinja and have her go find him,"she said getting up from the table. That last sentence struck Chase as hard as the tree branch had.

"Didn't Jinja say she found me in the forest? Yeah she did! That means they're the ones who knocked me out!" he thought and ran over to his friends who were now sitting at a table.

"Hey Chase! What took you so long?" Jinja asked.

"Guys we have to follow those two, I think they're the ones who knocked me out!" he exclaimed and pointed to Alex and Danny who were throwing away their food.

"You mean the kid and his tour guide?" Dax asked.

"Yes! I over heard them talking about it," he almost yelled. The others saw Alex look at them, grab Danny's arm, and run out the door.

"Let's go!" Chase said and ran after them. The others got up quickly and followed him.

"Al- I mean Ash! Why are we running?" Danny asked as he tried to keep up with her.

"Chase was there! If he heard our conversation we're dead! I mean fully dead!" she yelled back. Danny glanced back at the burger place and saw Team Core-Tech run out of there after them.

"If we go into an alley we can hide!" Danny yelled. The vision flashed before Alex's mind and she shook her head.

"No, just follow my lead," she yelled and ducked into a book store, Danny close behind.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked the clerk.

"Back there to your left," the clerk replied with hand gestures.

"Thank you," she said quickly and they ran there. When they entered the bathroom (Danny in the boys and Alex in the girls of course) they lock the door and phased through the wall.

Team Core-Tech entered the book store. Chase sent Bren and Dax to check around the outside of the store.

"Did you see two teenagers, a girl and a boy, run in here. The girl might have a tour guide out fit on," Chase asked the clerk.

"Yes I have seen those two they went to the bathroom," she said.

"Are there any windows or exits that lead out of the bathroom?" he asked. She thought for a second before answering.

"No, non that I think of. Why?" she asked.

"Oh we're friends of their's and we're suppose to meet them here," he replied. Alex had been invisible and watching this the whole time. When Chase walked over to pretend to look at the books while waiting, Alex pushed a book off a shelf just above Chase causing it to hit his head where the bump is. He fell over, knocked out again.

"Chase!" Jinja said and came to see if he's ok followed by Beyal. He woke up a few minutes later and Alex left.

"What hit me?" he asked.

"A big book," Beyal said and Jinja picked it up.

"Hey! This isn't just any book, it's a book on the paranormal," Jinja said.

"Why is that important?" Chase asked, now sitting against the of last night came into his mind.

Alex's POV

I left the book store, upset that I hurt Chase again. However, part of me thought it felt good and that scared me.

"Did you leave a hint on what we are?" asked Danny.

"Yeah I dropped a book about paranormal stuff on Chase's head," I said, sadness crept into my voice.

"Alex! You didn't need to do that!" Danny said.

"I didn't mean to! Chase moved under it right as I pushed it! You think I want to hurt the guy who was like a brother to me?!" I yelled and tears started forming in my eyes. Danny's look softened and he put his arm around me.

"Hey it's ok. Let's just go buy our supplies and get back to camp ok?" he said. I dried my eyes and smiled at him.

"Stay where you are, Prey" we heard Skulker say. I was about to turn into black Phantom, but then Chase appeared at the end of the alleyway.

"No! My vision! I've got to stop it from happening!" I thought and looked around for a way out, but found none. I stepped forward.

"Who are you?" I asked as Chase and his friends watched.

"Do you not recognize me young Phantom?" Skulker said in a mock tone.

"I've never seen you before in my life! What about you, Ryan?" I said looking at Danny and winking. He got the message and played along.

"Nope," he replied. Skulker spotted Chase.

"Then maybe this will jog your memory!" he yelled and shot a missile at Chase.

"No!" Danny yelled and was about to go ghost, but I intervened.

"Electron! Launch!" I yelled spinning the core. A giant electric wolf came out of the core. Everyone watched in aw, shock, and fearand Electron shot electricity at the missile.

* * *

**Me: So What'd you think? Was it good, bad, neutral? Review and tell me:)**

**Danny: Seriously review. She's been whining and upset because only two people have been reviewing.**

**Chase: If you don't then we'll never hear the end of it.**

**Me: Hey! I don't whine*crosses my arms and makes a pouty face***

**Danny, Chase, and Alex Star: Yes, you do!**

**Me: Alex Star! Your me how can you side with them!**

**Alex: Sorry but they're right and I always side with the right side.*crosses arms***

**Danny and Chase: Yeah! *High fives***

**Me: Fine! Review or I'll send Electron after you, just like I'm going to do with these three.**

**Danny and Chase: Uh oh! **

**Alex: But I'm you! You can send electron after me or you'll need a new main character!**

**Me: *shrugs my shoulders* Eh I got back up plans.**

**Alex: *Gasps in shock***

**Me: Electron get 'em!**

**Danny, Chase, Alex: AAAHHH!*runs away***

**Jinja: They shouldn't have ticked you off**

**Me: yep you don't want to mess with me. Anyway review and tell your friends! I have more than one monsuno you know. *grins evilly*:D**

**Danny: Please! It may be the only thing that can cheer her up enough to let us..Ah! Of the hook!*nearly gets eaten by electron*Ahh!**

**Me: *Laughs my butt off***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friends or Foes? Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Monusuno! I just own my OC Alex Star/ Black Phantom and her enemy Ilene Striker

* * *

**How's my viewers out there? Well if you're sitting the edge of your seat waiting on this chapter, then get of you butt, grab your computer, and click on this fanfic cause it's officially updated! Enjoy and review! I still have monsunos and electron is still chasing Danny, Chase, and Alex, so review for their sake and yours! *insert evil laugh here* Have a nice day! :) oh and read the authors note at the end it's funny, but also has some important info in it:)**

* * *

Chase's POV

Bren came saying they found the teens in alley next to the store.

"What? The clerk said there was way out of the bathroom! How did they get out there?" I said surprised. I stood up, using the bookshelf for support.

"I don't know. Did you get hit on the head again?" Bren asked.

"Yeah a book fell on my head, in the same spot to!" I said putting a hand on my head.

"Ouch! You ok?" Bren asked.

"Yeah, let's just catch those two," I replied. He nodded and we ran out the door. We came up to the alleyway and I stopped so I could here what the were saying.

"Yeah, I dropped a book about paranormal stuff on Chase's head," the girl said and you could hear sadness creep into her voice.

"So I was right!" I thought.

"Alex! You didn't have to do that!" Danny yelled.

"I didn't mean to! He moved under it just as I pushed it! Do you think I want to hurt the guy who was like a brother to me!" she yelled back tears forming in her eyes. My mind was racing.

"What did she mean? I've never seen her before! He called her Alex, does he mean Alex Star?" I wondered as the boy put an arm around Alex.

"Hey it's ok. Let's just go by our supplies and head back to the campsite, ok?" he said and she smiled. Then the metal guy from two nights ago flew in. I stepped into the alleyway to get a better look.

"Stay where you are, Prey," he said.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Do you not recognize me young Phantom?" The metal guy asked in a mock tone.

"I've never seen you before in my life! What about you Ryan?" Alex asked looking over at the boy.

"Nope," Ryan replied. The metal guy looked at me.

"Not good," I thought.

"Then maybe this will jog your memory!" he said, pointing a missile at me and firing.

"No!" Ryan yelled.

"Electron! Launch!" Alex yelled spinning a core. A wolf came out of it and it seemed to be made entirely out of electricity. I watched in shock and horror as it shot electricity out of his mouth that headed straight toward the missile!

Alex's POV

I smiled as the electricity hit the missile causing it to explode, but all of the explosion was eaten by Electron (literally). I saw Danny's eyes widen in shock. Electron turned and walked up to me staring at Skulker.

"Unless you want Electron to end your after life right here and now, you should leave," I said darkly, my eyes turning red for a second.

"Very well, but I'm not through with you yet," Skulker replied and flew off. I turned to Electron.

"Electron! Return!" I yelled and he jumped into his core in a flash of electricity. "Come on Ryan let's go." I said and looked at Chase.

"K, Ash," he replied and we started walking away.

Chase's POV

"Wait!" I yelled and ran to them.

"What?" Alex asked coldly.

"Where'd you get that monsuno?" I asked.

"I got it from a friend for my birthday," she said.

"Cool. I've never seen a Monusuno with that much power," I said looking at the yellow blue core in her hand.

"Yeah, he's special," she said staring at the core and thinking. I waved a hand in front of her face and snapped her back to reality.

"So you want to be our guide and lead us up the mountain over there," I said pointing to the mountain in the distance.

"Sure in fact Ryan was just going the same way," she replied jerking my thumb towards Ryan.

"Yeah," Ryan said slowly.

"Cool, maybe we should travel together, I'm Chase by the way and these are my friends Jinja, Bren, Beyal," I said gesturing to each of them and then I saw Dax coming up behind them. "and that's Dax," I said pointing behind them. They quickly turned and looked at the Lowlander.

"Hey what I miss?" he asked.

"A lot, I'll tell you later," I replied.

"Well I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash, and that's Ryan," she replied, I looked at Ryan. He had messy black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing an all white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle and red at the very edge of his sleeves, jeans, and red and white shoes. I looked at 'Ash' and saw she had bright red hair with blond streaks in it, brown eyes, wearing a guide outfit and hat, with a read tank top underneath.

"Great let's go," I said and Jinja pulled me over.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" she whispered.

"Relax Jin, it's the only place isolated from so many people so we can ask questions freely and use our monsuno if we have to," I whispered back.

"Hey! Before we go me and Da-Ryan need to get some supplies," 'Ash' said.

"Ok," I said and we headed off.

* * *

**Me: I put this up to celebrate a new month and labor day! I hope you liked it:)**

**Danny: Luckily a new person reviewed allowing her to actually let us off the hook.**

**Me: No I was just letting Electron rest, his eight minutes out of his core was up.**

**Danny: So as soon as he's done recharging**

**Me: You'll have to run again.**

**Alex: Yeah, better stretch your legs G.B.**

**Danny: Isn't she mad at you anymore?**

**Alex: Nope, I appealed to her sense of forgiveness.**

**Danny: You threatened to burn her with light didn't you? **

**Alex:Maybe**

**Me: Has anyone seen Chase?**

**Danny: I hears he's in some story called Okami redux.**

**Me: You mean the one by MyraTheSark? **

**Alex: Yep that's the one, it's really good. All you viewers out there I suggest you read it. *holds up a ball of super hot light***

**Danny: I suggest you listen to her I've still got burn mark from the last time I didn't.**

**Alex: Hey I warned yo not to pull a prank on me.**

**Me: Oh look at that Electrons all charged up*grins evilly***

**Alex: Huh, so is Lightning.**

**Danny: Uh-Oh!**

**Me: Electron!**

**Alex: Lightning!**

**Me and Alex: Launch!**

**Danny: AAAAHHHH!*Runs away**

**Me and Alex:*High fives***

**Alex: If you want Danny to continue being in this story then review!**

**Me: Oh and I have something important to say...**

**Zoe: Mind if I do the honors?**

**Me: Go ahead:)**

**Zoe: She's having a contest. The first six people to PM their OC to her will get he or she in the story.**

**Me: But I'll need at least two villains from you guys.**

**Jinja: Just send in your character and tell us if he/she is good of bad.**

**Me: Here's the sign up sheet.**

**Name:**

**Monsuno or Ghost Name:**

**Looks:**

**Monsuno or Ghost looks:**

**Any special power:**

**Oh ps you are allowed three monsunos only.**

**Allies:**

**Siblings and their monsuno/power:**

**Good or evil:**

**Extra:**

**Wow this is a long authors note.**

**Zoe: I know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friends or foes? part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Monsuno:(

* * *

**Chase: Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Me: How was being in MyraTheSark's story?**

**Chase: It was petty cool.**

**Alex: Good now I suggest you take your refuge from Electron and Lightning in the story.**

**Chase: Your still mad at me!**

**Me: Yep, now get in the story.**

**Chase:*Grumbles something and jumps in the computer***

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

Alex's POV

We were all walking up the mountain, me and Danny carrying our supplies.

"Why did you say yes?" Danny whispered when he caught up to me.

"They're planning something, I figured this would be the final test of Friend or foe. I want to show them we're friends," I replied pulling ahead of him. He ran and caught up with me again.

"It's not just that is it?" Danny said.

"No, I really wanted to talk with Chase, but I can't do it while I'm Alex Star. It would be to hard," I trailed off and a tear slid down my cheek.

"You ok?" Chase asked and I realized I had stopped walking.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just got caught up in my thoughts," I said giving him the most honest and pure smile I could muster, unfortunately that wasn't much. I was glad when he nodded his head and didn't ask again. Me and Danny ended up walking ahead of them again.

"So why did you pick Ash as your name?" Danny asked. We had no idea Team Core-Tech was able to hear us.

"It was my sisters nickname," I answered.

"Oh. How far until we reach the top?" he asked.

"It's just around the next corner," I replied. When we got to the top the first thing I noticed was a shadowy cabin over by some trees, but it was like I was the only one to see it. Everyone had gotten around and set up some of there sleeping bags, I went over to Danny. "Hey do you see that cabin over there?" I asked him and pointed to the cabin, he looked over there.

"What cabin?" he asked.

"I guess that answers that," I thought, then said out loud,"Must have been the trick of the eye." Later that day, while everyone was busy I snuck away to check out that cabin. When I got to it I couldn't enter. It was like it had a special barrier or something. After a while I was able to open it and I felt the barrier lift. I came in and the door shut. Then my watch's holo disguise failed and I looked like myself again.

"What the crag is going on here?" I wondered out loud. I looked around the cabin, it was dark and very shadowy. Even my light powers didn't brighten up the room and they can brighten up the darkest cave. My light orb must have made myself known, because there was a shuffling in the corner and a boy said,

"Who are you and why are you in my cabin?" he sounded firm yet shy.

"My name is Alex Light Star. Who are you?" I asked the boy who sat in the shadows.

"A-Ash N-Night," he replied after a minute of silence.

"Well Ash Night, why don't you come out where I can see you?" I asked and heard him shuffle more.

"N-no thanks I'm good," he replied.

"Ok? I'm guessing your shy, so I won't make you come out. If you don't mind answering a few questions," I said making the orb of light disappear.

"Uh, Ok," he said nervously.

"Good. Let's start with why you have a cabin way up on this mountain?" I asked picking the first question that came to mind.

"Uh, I don't really like people that much," he said.

"That much I figured, how about...oh here's an interesting one. Why can I only see this cabin when my friends can't?" I asked getting a little loud.

"Huh? The barrier's suppose to keep all people from seeing it," he said confused. Then I heard footsteps coming toward me and a light came on. Standing before me was a boy. He had black hair with gray eyes. His hair was grown out to his shoulders. He was wearing all black, black tank, black skinnies and blank combat boots. He looked to be about 6'2. He seemed to look at me weird.

"You look like a guy who came by here one day and helped me out," he said and I perked up.

"What did he look like?" I asked quickly.

"Uh, brown hair, green eyes, dark green jacket, white shirt, good with technology, bad with math.."

"Mark!" I yelled before he could finish.

"You know him?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, he's my brother!" I said and he face palmed.

"That's why you look like him! I can't believe I didn't see it, he also had some special power,"he said.

"I guess that explains the barrier and why I could only see the cabin," I said.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied.

"Wait did you say he had special powers?" I asked just catching that part.

"Yeah," he said.

"What were they?" I asked.

"Uh, he could shoot rays from his eyes and hands, fly, oh and he had some kind of sonic gun he carried with him," Ash replied and I had a look of horror in my eyes.

_"Mark? It was him the whole time? I-I can't believe it,"_ I thought and started crying a little.

"Are you ok?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No I'm not. I just found out that my brother is one of my worst enemy's!" I said sobbing and sitting in the floor.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I use technology to make me a superhero named Sonic Star and her enemy is a guy named Blaster. Everything you just said fits him perfectly," I said wiping my eyes.

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah, So you want to meet my friends?" I asked changing the subject on purpose and pointing towards the door. He started fidgeting and looking around the room, which was bigger than I expected.

"I don't know," he said drawing out the know.

"Look they won't bite, and if you do come please refer to me as Ashley," I said and turned towards the door.

"Why?" he asked before I could take a step and I sighed.

"Because something happened a year ago with them and I really don't want to face them. The only one who knows who I really am is Danny, but call him Ryan. Before you ask I really don't want to say that long story again." I said, looked out a window, and pointed to Danny.

"How come the others have recognized you?" he asked.

"My watch projects a holographic image, making me look like someone else. However it's not working right now," I replied pointing to my purple watch.

"That's probably because of the barrier. It should start working when we go outside," he said.

"So I take it you want to meet them?" I said.

"Uh, sure," he said after thinking a minute. I looked back out the window to make sure they were all distracted. When I was sure they were I opened the door and quickly ran outside, my holo watch activating just in time. Ash followed after some hesitation and Chase looked at me.

"Where did you go?" he asked and then he looked at Ash (the boy),"Who's the kid?" he gestured towards Ash.

"Ash, this is Chase, Jinja, Bren, Beyal, Dax, and Da-Ryan," I said, mentally slapping myself for almost saying Danny's real name."guys this is Ash Night." After introductions had been made and camp was set up, we all went to bed. I heard Ash sneak off to his cabin after the others were asleep. I slowly drifted off to sleep. Only to wake up at 4 in the morning because of that stupid nightmare. I looked around and saw everyone was still asleep [that's what she thinks]. I got up and walked over to a tree out of hearing distance from the others, turned my back to them, and cried.

Chase's POV

I woke up after having the same nightmare as last night. I sat up and looked around, breathing heavily. I noticed that Ashley and Ash were gone and heard the faint sound of someone crying. I got up and walked towards the trees. There sat Ashley, knees drawn up to her chest, face down, and crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked, she jumped up and it looked like she was going to run, but she stayed after looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare and needed to get away for a little bit," she replied and sat back down. I sat down to.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Something I never want to talk or dream about ever again," she replied with the same coldness in her voice that she used in the alley with that metal guy.

"Ok?" I said and I heard someone start to stir. I looked behind me and saw Ryan waking up. He immediately walked over here.

"Ash? Are you ok?" he asked and crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go back to bed now," she replied and walked over to her sleeping bag. After she went to sleep it was just awkward silence between me and Ryan.

"So, why do you care so much about Ashley?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryan asked fidgeting slightly.

"Well you guys are obviously friend from the way you talk to her and you both seem protective of each other," I replied.

"Well let's just say we have a few things in common," he said looking at the ground.

"What kind of things?" I asked determined to get as much information out of him as I can.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied and walked over to his sleeping bag.

"Ok? I guess I'll go back to sleep to," I said and headed back to bed.

_The next day_

Third person POV

Everyone was up and around. Ash had come out of his cabin before anyone woke up and pretended to be asleep. Alex had woken up at six and just sat there watching the sun rise. Danny asked her if she was alright again and she said she was fine. It was now nine o'clock and everyone was enjoying themselves, Alex kept thinking about her dream though.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked her for the third time.

"Danny I'm fine," she replied after making sure no one could hear them. Ash Jumped off a tree and landed next to her, officially scaring her. "Dude! How'd you do that and where did you come from?!"

"I came from the trees and I've been able to do that for a long time," he replied and sat down next to her.

"So you just swing around in the trees like some kind of monkey," the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "_Yeah you're one to talk. Didn't you turn into a blue human sized monkey one time?" _a voice in her head said and she recognized it as Double Strikes voice.

_"Quiet you!" _she thought back and looked at Ash. He looked hurt. "Sorry the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright. I'm not exactly what you call normal so I get that a lot," he said and some awkward silence started between us. Alex was about to break it, but a dark ball of energy wized past her head, effectively hitting a tree. Every one including team Core-Tech looked in the direction the dark energy ball came from. Her eyes widened when she saw Ilene standing there with Charlemain and storm troops by her.

"Hello Star," Ilene said and team Core-Tech looked at Alex.

* * *

**Me: So what did you think? The title was originally going to be called the final test of friend or foe but the chapter got to long.**

**Danny: Yeah so the next chapter will be called that.**

**Me: Your just lucky that I forgot why I was mad at you.**

**Chase: We both are! You would have killed us and this story would have been deleted!**

**Me: True, but I can always tell Alex to clone you.**

**Alex: Woah! I've never tried to clone anyone but myself! It might note work!**

**Me: Oh well, as long as this story is up then I can't kill you.**

**Danny and Chase:Yes! *high fives each other***

**Me: But there's always the end of the story. *Grins evilly***

**Danny: *Gulps***

**Me: Review! Ash Night belongs to Noxlupus Lamiamedicus and is a pretty cool OC:)**

**Ash: Why thank you.**

**Me: So much for modesty. Seriously review! Oh and sorry if this seamed rushed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Final test of friends or foes.

Me: Happy Halloween everyone!

Danny: Yeah! I have the best costume this year!

Me: You're going as a ghost aren't you?

Danny: *whistles and walks out of the room*

Me: Yep he's going as a ghost. I'm going to be a ninja. What's your costume going to be?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own monsuno or Danny phantom! If I did then Danny phantom wouln't have gone off the air.

* * *

"Hello Star," Ilene said and team Core-Tech looked at Alex.

"Uh, who are you?" Alex said nervously.

"Oh play dumb all you want they'll figure it out anyway," Ilene replied tossing another energy ball at Alex, who dodged it this time.

"Da-Ryan! Catch!" Alex yelled and threw Danny a yellow/blue core. He caught it and looked at it.

"How do I get it out?" Danny asked Alex and Alex got Electron out.

"Just spin it!" Alex yelled and spun her core. Danny did the same and there stood Electron and a monsuno that looked like a griffin.

"Woah!" Danny said. We teamed up against Ilene who had spun out Dark moon while Team Core-Tech took on storm.

"Still avoiding them Star? You know you'll have to face them eventually," Ilene said as they circled each other in fighting stances.

"Maybe, but for now you're going down!" Alex said (Out of ear shot of team core tech of course..maybe) and lunged at Ilene, skilfully avoiding any of her attacks and throwing some martial arts moves in.

"Well you've improved," Ilene said throwing some martial arts moves in herself.

"Sorry I don't take compliments from criminals," Alex replied, doing some back flips to avoid Ilene's attack. They went a few more rounds before stopping to catch their breath. Then Electron returned to his core, leaving Alex winded. Dark Moon also returned to his core. The eight minutes were up and Danny was left with no monsuno.

"What's wrong Star? Ran out of juice?" Ilene asked sarcastically.

"As long as the sun's up and shining I'll be just fine," Alex answered and the fighting began again.

Chase's POV

Ilene showing up pretty much confirms my suspicion that Ashly is Alex. Question is why did she do all that stuff to me? Why did she knock me out twice? My mind is still pretty hazy of that night, but some pieces were coming back to me. I can't think about that now, I've got to stop these Storm troops.

"Nightstone! Launch!" I yelled spinning out Nightstone. My friends followed my example and pulled their monsunos out.

"Airswitch!"

"Quickforce!"

"Charger!"

"Glowblade!"

"Launch!" they yelled in unison. Storm launched their monsunos and the battle began. I turned my attention to Ilene and Alex, yes I know now about Alex.

"Sorry I don't tack complements from criminals," Alex said and did some back flips to avoid Ilene. "Wow, She changed," I thought and then looked at Danny, he seemed to be thinking of doing something. The look on his face told me he was having a inner conflict. "What is he thinking about?" I wondered. My thinking was inturrupted by Bren.

"Chase! Look out!" Bren yelled and I turned and say a blast coming right for me. I managed to dodge it just in time.

"Thanks B!" I yelled and got back in the game.

Danny's POV

After my monsuno thing returned to it's core I was wondering what to do. "Should I go ghost?" I wondered. "No! The think Danny Phantom is evil! They'll attack you," a part of me said. "But, I can beat these Guys if I do!" I thought back. "They'll turn on you and Alex. Do you really want her to be heart broken again?" the part said. "Well no, but-" "Didn't think so," the part cut me off. Before I could come back with anything I was interrupted by Alex.

"Danny! Look out!" she yelled an I turned to see a dark blast from Ilene coming straight towards me!

Alex's POV

Ilene charged up another blast and I dodged it. "Where's Ash? Why isn't he helping?" I wondered and dodged another one of Ilene's attacks.

"Hmmm. Maybe I can't hurt you, but I can hurt your little friend," Ilene said and pointed her hand towards Danny. An energy blast went soaring to him.

"Danny! Look out!" I yelled and Danny turned towards the energy blast. His eyes widened. There was a yell and smoke. "Danny!" I yelled and ran toward the smoke. I stopped when I saw a figure coming out of it. It was Danny! I ran and gave him a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said and Danny laughed.

"I'm fine Alex, calm down. I went intangible just before the blast could hit me," he said and I stopped hugging him. I looked around and saw the bad conditions the team was in. I saw Ash and his monsuno were getting ganged up on by three other monsunos. His monsuno looked like a black and red dragon. Nightstone and the other monsunos had returned to their core. I looked at Danny.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I hit the button on my watch to turn off my hologram.

"I'm sure," I said and he smiled. "Ready?"

"Ready," he said.

"Going Ghost!/Black Attack!" We yelled our trigger phrases in unision. I felt the familiar rings pass over me as I closed my eyes. When I opened them they were neon green. I heard several gasps behind me and smiled. I charged at the group of monsunos surrounding Ashes monsuno. I passed through each of them, shooting rays as I went through them. The monsunos returned to their core and Ash just stood their stunned. I took out Double strikes core. It was now a ghostly green.

"Double Strike! Launch!" I yelled. A green light came out of the core and Double Strike appeared, but he looked...different. Where he had blue it was now white, His black fur had turned green, and his wings were red. "Woah! How the heck did that happen?" I wondered out loud. Then an idea came to me. "Of course! It's so simple!" I thought and turned to Danny, who was taking out Storm troops. "Danny! Spin out your monsuno!"

"I thought the eight minutes were up!" Danny shouted and shot another Storm goon with his ghost rays.

"Yeah, but it should be fully charged now!" I shouted back and shot some other storm troops, then I shot Ilene.

"Really? Why-"

"Just do it!" I yelled. My eyes turned red and I dodged another blast from Ilene.

"Specter! Launch!" Danny yelled and spun his core. The griffin was now green, black, and white. "Wow."

Chase's POV

I heard something behind me and turned with the rest of my team to see what it was.

"Going Ghost!/Black Attack!" I heard Alex and Ryan yell. I saw a ring appear around their waist and separate into two rings, one going up the other going down. In a matter of seconds the rings stopped and in their place were the two people we saw in the forest! The ones we fought and the ones that could fly! Me and my friends let out a gasp at the same time. Memories from that night Jinja and Beyal found me unconscious in the forest came to me and I now knew that Alex is Black Phantom.

Danny's POV

I'm glad Alex finally decided to trust her friends and 'Go Ghost.' I'm sure they'll still accept her. Alex and I flew in opposite directions. I went to take out Storm troops and Alex went to help Ash with the monsunos surrounding his monsuno.

"Who-What are you?" One of the Storm goons said.

"You worst nightmare," I decided to say before I punched his lights out.

"Danny! Spin out your monsuno!" I heard Alex shout.

"I thought the eight minutes were up!" I shouted back an punched another Storm troop. Then threw one that tried to attack me from behind over my head. Shooting him with my ghost ray as he flew through the air.

"Yeah, but it should be fully charged now!" She shouted back and I saw some yellow/green ghost rays take out some Storm goons.

"Really? Why-"

"Just do it!" She cut me off. I shrugged my shoulders and took out Specter, yes that's what I've decided to name it.

"Specter! Launch!" I yelled spinning my core. It hit a tree and out came specter, except he looked different. He was now green, black, and white with some silver feathers on his wings. "Wow." I shocked at the change. A blast was shot at me by Ilene and I had no time to react, so I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

"Double Strike! Quadruple Shield!" Alex commanded. I opened my eyes and saw that Alex's monsuno was in front of me and had a shield around us. I smiled and gave Alex a small wave to say thanks. She nodded and continued to attack Ilene. I looked at Double Strike. He was now red, black, and white.

"Specter! Take down Driftblade!" I commanded my monsuno. It nodded and flew into the air, disappearing and reappearing behind Driftblade. He bit Driftblades shoulder and Driftblade cried out before returning to its core (Chase and friends monsuno lowered it health enough).

Alex's POV

I was shooting and dodging. Ilene's aim had gotten better I'll give her that.

"Hold still!" Ilene shouted as she threw her dark blast at me. I dodge every one of them.

"Why would I do that? In fact why do bad guys even say that? They know the good guys won't listen to them," I stated and made Ilene mad. She shot numerous dark blasts at me. My dads advice rang through my head, 'He who angers you conquers you, so anger him first.' "Your advice is coming in handy today," I mumbled and dodged more attacks. "Ha ha missed me! Missed me!" I taunted, trying to make her mad. She got really mad now. She shot blindly at me. "Perfect," I thought and dodged the shots. I looked back. Most of the STORM troops were down because of Ilene. "Hey Ilene! Looks like you're losing!"

"Huh?" She said through pants. She looked around and saw all the people down.

"Retreat!" Charlamemain yelled and the STORM troops ran. She turned and started to run, but stopped and turned to Chase.

"We will me again Chase Suno." Then she disappeared into the woods. I turned back to Ilene. She huffed in frustration.

"We'll meet again, Star," she said and teleported out of there.

"And I'll be ready," I said and looked at the spot where she disappeared. I turn to Danny and smiled. "We did it!"

"Yeah we did!" He shouted and we high-fived. Then I turned to the shocked Team Core-Tech and Ash. I wavered a bit, debating if I should disappear or not. I felt Danny's hand on my shoulder and looked at him.

"Go on, show them," he said. I nodded and let the rings pass over me. I went from Black Phantom to Alex Star in two seconds flat. I looked a them again and only one question ran through my mind: Will they accept me?

* * *

Me: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been working on my Ninjago fanfic the mystery student: whose side is she on? I've kind of been obsess with it, but now I'm back with this one and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Danny: And now she also has another OC to put in.

Me: Oh and don't forget the-

Everyone: EVIL CLIFFIE! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Secrets, explanations, and acceptance

Me: Hello again and welcome to another chapter of my fanfic!

Danny: it's about time! I was bored cooped up in your brain!

Alex: So was I!

Me: Alex you weren't cooped up in my brain because I was working on the mystery student and other fanfics with you in them last night.

Alex: Oh yea.

Chase: Is it safe to come out now?

Danny: Yep!

Me: Nope. He needs to stay in the computer so I can write this and you guys need to get in the computer.

Danny and Alex: *grumbles and jumps into the computer.*

Me: This chapter is more of a filler. But I still hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Alex's POV

I turned to Team Core-Tech fidgeting nervously. They all had shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"Ummm..." I started. Before I could continue I was practically tackle-hugged by team core-tech, minus Dax and Beyal, falling on the ground.

"Alex!" The three shouted. I smiled and wiggled out of their grasp before standing up.

"Uh, hi guys," I said sheepishly.

"Where did you go?" Chase asked.

"Why did you leave?" Jinja asked.

"How did you change like that?" Beyal asked.

"When did you get that awesome power?" Bren asked.

"And when did you meet this clown?" Dax asked and gestured to Danny. I rolled my eyes at my friends and their bombardment of Questions. Danny was glaring at Dax for calling him a clown. Danny shot a small ectoblast at him with his finger. Dax dodged it in time. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For calling me a clown," Danny answered.

"Well you can't blame me spooks, you look like one," Dax came back.

"I do not-"

"Yo! Clueless! Dreadlocks! Break it up before I tell every embarrassing thing I know about you," I said, effectively shutting him up.

"How many embarrassing things do you know about them?" Chase asked.

"Every person I know has at least one book full of blackmail," I replied and Chase scooted away a little. "Oh relax! I only use it when absolutely necessary!"

"Ok? So are you going to tell us where you've been or what?" Chase asked. I looked at Danny then back at Chase.

"Sure, but you might want to sit down for this," I said. He nodded.

Later that day

"And that leads up to us coming here," I finished my story. The team had shocked faces. Chase was the first to recover.

"Wow, that's a lot," he said and nodded.

"On the bright side I have some wicked new powers! And can someone please get those two to stop arguing!" I said and pointed to Danny and Dax. The others shrugged and I sighed. "Guess I will." I went intangible and overshadowed Dax. I made him apologies to Danny and sit down by the fire, then came out of him and became solid once more. Danny was laughing his but off and I had to slap him to make him stop.

"Uh, why am I suddenly by the fire?" Dax asked. This time Bren started laughing. "What's so funny glasses?"

"Oh nothing," Bren replied. At that everyone laughed but Dax. Suddenly Bren stopped laughing and sat up straight with green eyes. I knew what was going on, but the other didn't. Danny had overshadowed Bren.

"Uh, B? You ok?" Chase asked. That's when Danny(in Bren's body) had stood up.

"I would just like to say the a unicorn Pegasus is my favorite animal and I love ballet!" Danny said and then proceeded to make Bren do a bunch of ballet moves that didn't even look like he was doing ballet! I swear I was a mixture of ballet, hip hop, jazz, and at least three other types of dance. I burst out laughing. This had to be one of the funniest moments of my life! I took a video and several pics of this and Danny finally came out of Bren. Bren sat down and was panting.

"What just happended?" He asked. I showed him the video and he was speechless. I laughed at this and high fives Danny.

"Hey uh Danny? When are you going to go unghost?" I asked him. He smiled and turned back to Danny Fenton.

"That answer your question?" He asked.

"Yep!" I replied. Danny took out his core.

"Huh, Specters core is still green" he said.

"Really? I guess your ecto signature bonded with it," I said.

"Ecto what?" Dax said.

"We're ghosts, we have ecto signatures," I explained. Dax still looked at me weird. "It's what people use to track Ghosts!"

"Oh!" Dax and Chase said in unison. I facepalmed, then I felt weird.

"Someone's coming," I told them. They all started looking around.

"Alex? Alex Star?" Someone said. I turned around and gasped.

"Naomi! Alex!" I shouted and ran to them. We all laughed and hugged. Danny seemed shocked. I don't think I ever showed this side of myself to him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard of two people who weren't from around here traveling with blue jacket over there," Alex said. I smiled.

"So we figured we'd check it out," Naomi said.

"We'll I'm glad you did. I have seen you guys since I left for Danny's Universe," I told them.

"Who's Danny?" Alex asked. I moved and pointed to said person. Danny shuffled his feet.

"That's Danny," I said plainly. They smiled.

"Nice to meet ya Danny," Alex said.

"You to," Danny said. Ash came out from behind a tree followed by two people.

"So these are the two you stayed with while you were away," one said. I looked at them and so did Danny.

"Paxtron? Jess? What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Don't forget me!" Someone said and I felt him land on my shoulders making me fall. I caught myself in mid air before turning intagible. Toby landed in front of me. I smiled and went back to being tangible.

"hey kiddo!" I said. The blond haired boy smiled.

"Alex!" He shouted and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you Toby," I said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jess frowned.

"We have something to tell you," Paxtron said.

"It's about Vlad," Jess added. Danny and I tensed. Core tech looked at us and so did Ash and Toby.

"Tell us," I said.

"Vlad is..."

* * *

Me: AND EVIL CLIFFIE!

Danny: *comes out of computer* That's just mean.

Alex: *comes out to, chase following her* Yeah!

Me: Sorry guys, but writers block and very little monsuno on anymore makes me write short things and do that.

Chase: Well that explains why it took you five months to update.

Me: Sorry reviewers! I promise the next chapter will be much better than this one! Mainly because there will be action. I'm way better at writing action things.

Alex: She really is.

Everyone: REVIEW!


End file.
